Breaking Down
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "They said they were going to put him in a coma and when Virus mentioned putting him in an especially 'pleasant' coma the other guy said it might break him." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M/M, Rape (Read more warnings inside) I hope you guys like it and if u can, please leave a review! ENJOY! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, Rape, Bestiality (for those of you who played the games you know how close Virus and Trip are to their Allmates...), Slight Bad Language **

**I must admit, I was a little disappointed when Mizuki didn't get any action in either of the games when he's such a fox. Well, if they decide to make another sequel to the DRAMAtical Murder series I have my fingers crossed. XD Either way, I wanted a story with Virus, Trip and Mizuki so here it is... (Fair warning in advance, it's not a happy one!) Also, I named Mizuki's Allmate Oscar just for kicks so don't let that confuse you. XD Have a pleasant read and please leave a review if u can! ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the Characters! **

_**1**_

He'd been a fool. He'd been a complete idiot and realized it far too late. He was paying for his mistakes but what brought tears to his eyes was the knowledge that his team was also being punished. Because of him they were suffering too and there was nothing he could do about it. He was powerless and that thought alone made his eyes sting and his jaw shake with the force of its clench. He'd only wanted to keep his team, his family, from falling apart but instead he'd ended up single handily destroying Dry Juice. He wished he could put all the blame on Morphine but the cold, cruel, unforgiveable truth was that it was his fault. He'd blindly walked his team right into a trap, like lambs to the slaughterhouse and the pain of that knowledge tore his soul apart.

Mizuki had no idea where he was and he didn't really care either. He was alone and the room was quite large. It was the only thing he remembered about his surrounding since he'd only caught a glance of it before he was left alone. There were no windows and he was immersed in complete darkness. He'd been too lost in his misery to pay much attention and only realized he was in the room when the men carrying his defeated body threw him on a bed. They roughly pulled the clothes off of him and he'd fought back but it was two of them and they were bigger than him. They had him naked before he could do much. So much for being head of the largest Rib team… When they came at him again he promised himself he would fight with even more vigour but they grabbed his arms and cuffed them behind his back. He'd been certain they would have their filthy way with him but they only looked at his immobilised body with a vacant expression. He came to recognise it as the look shared by all the members of Morphine and a moment later they turned and left. They shut off the light before closing the door and he was plunged into total darkness.

During the first hour or so he'd been completely tense, waiting for someone to come in and… He refused to think of what they would be doing to him. He'd waited while agonising over his fate but the more he was left alone with his thoughts the more they turned to misery. He wondered where Oscar was. He hoped they didn't break him since he was just an Allmate and he didn't think brutes like those guys understood the significance of a friend. He desperately wished the little white ermine was there with him so it could curl its long body beside him and comfort him. He felt a fresh wave of sadness wash over him and struggled to hold back the tears. He was not going to give those pricks the satisfaction of seeing him cry again. They'd already seen him spill tears when he realized how hopeless his situation was and they'd dragged him away to 'join' Morphine. The cruel smiles of those two, the ones who looked like twins but claimed they weren't, flashed across his mind and he trembled with something eerily similar to fear. There was no light in their eyes. He'd seen them on a few occasions in the past, usually while he was with Aoba, and he couldn't remember them looking any different then. It was like they had no souls…

He tried to focus and remember what they'd said before they brought him to this room. They told him his team members were already part of Morphine but he was too strong willed and woke up. Woke up from what?... Mizuki couldn't remember anything past Virus and Trip along with some Morphine guys beating up his team and dragging them off somewhere. They'd even killed one of his precious friends and the thought of the bloody pool cascading down the steps he usually sat on made his stomach convulse sickeningly. He remembered the room with all the test tubes lining the walls and tried to think of details but he hadn't been paying attention to them. He just remembered they weren't human. What were those guys playing at?! He didn't think they were responsible for the test tubes but they clearly had no problem with them which made Mizuki revisit his theory about them not having souls. He tried to remember more. They said they were going to put him in a coma and when Virus mentioned putting him in an especially 'pleasant' coma the other guy said it might break him. The way the two shrugged the thought off made him grind his teeth. They even said there were plenty who could take his place. Just what did those guys think a life was?!

Mizuki felt anger boil inside his chest and ceased it with both hands. He held on to it with the desperation of a drowning man. Anger was a much better option than despair though he knew it was only a temporary solution. He thought back at how the two mentioned Aoba and his anger began manifesting itself into a dangerous rage. He didn't know what those two twisted freaks wanted with Aoba but he wasn't going to let it happen. He didn't know how he could stop it but he clung to the delusional thought and poured all his anger into that one thought. Aoba was one of his closest friends and he loved him like a brother. They'd been close ever since long ago, before Aoba's accident, and Mizuki was very protective of him. In that respect he was just like Koujaku. The thought of the hairdresser brought some relief to him. If Koujaku was there to protect Aoba then he was sure the other was safe… Koujaku was strong, even stronger than him. The only reason his team hadn't supressed Dry Juice was because the guy never took such a great interest in Ribsteez. Yes, if he was there to protect Aoba then he was confident those two wouldn't touch him. He clung to that hope and locked it deep inside his heart, a tiny flicker of hope in the devouring darkness.

He heard the sound of the door groan as it was pushed open and his eyes moved to look at the line of light invading from the outside world. A moment later the whole room was flooded with light and he had to shut his eyes against the glow. He hears footsteps and then the door was shut again. He judged there were two pairs of feet, maybe three and he tried to open his eyes but the lights were still too bright for him. They blinded him and he was forced to close his eyes again.

'Hello there Mizuki-san. How are you feeling?' Mizuki recognised the voice of Virus and he reflexively tried to move away from it, only then remembering he was naked on a bed with his hands bound. His heart stopped cold in his chest and he opened his eyes, this time overpowering the glare of the florescent lighting above.

'Yo.' Trip was right beside Virus and they both looked at Mizuki with that empty expression of theirs.

'Let me out of here! What are you trying to do anyway?' He reached out to the meagre anger he'd managed to collect and let it flow into his words. He glared at the two with a murderous intent but he only received blank stares in return.

'That's not very nice Mizuki-san. We came here because we were worried about you.' Virus actually sounded genuine but Mizuki knew better than to fall for that.

'That's right. We thought you might be lonely.' They were toying with him and Mizuki gritted his teeth in helpless frustration.

'If you really give a shit then let me go! Let my team mates go! They had no part in this!' Mizuki felt despair claw at his resistance once more and he choked on his last words. The two listened politely as if he was telling them the time.

'I'm afraid we can't do that. Even if we wanted to, your friends are already part of Morphine. I told you before, we tempered with their heads and I'm afraid they aren't the people you once knew anymore.'

'Yep. They're really submissive now. We did lose a few along the way though. Some people break when they undergo the procedure but that's fine. Enough made it through for Morphine to grow stronger. Thanks for your help.' Mizuki felt his insides go cold. Nothing of what they said was news but the way they said it send shivers up his spine. There was no emotion in their voice at all…. How could those guys call themselves human?...

'What procedure?...' His voice lost all its bite, coming out as little more than a whisper. The duo neared the bed a little more and Mizuki had the urge to scoot away again. A wide, deceptively friendly smile stretched their lips and it was horrifying.

'The brainwashing procedure of course.' Virus said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'But before we can start that we have to break the patient's spirit. Your friends were easy since they were weak but you are more difficult. Even after we beat you and killed one of your precious team mates in front of you your mind still refused to yield control to someone else. That's very impressive but it also means we'll have to break you down further before we can try again.'

'Your strong will is going to cause you more trouble along the way, I'm sorry to say.' Virus smiled at him apologetically and Mizuki felt fear like never before.

'Is that the coma you were talking about?!' Mizuki tried to keep his fear from showing in his voice but it was impossible.

'Yes. Depending on how resilient your mind is, you will either wake up as a brainwashed member of Morphine or a broken shell of a man. I'm sure you've seen some of our failed patients around the streets of Midorijima?' Mizuki knew exactly who they were talking about and the thought of him ending like those sad excuses for human beings was terrifying.

'You said some of my team mates broke… Are they?...' He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence and settled on glaring at the two instead.

'Don't worry. We've returned them back to Midorijima where they'll be at home. Isn't that considerate of us?' Virus looked so pleased with himself, Mizuki struggled to break free from his cuffs. He wanted to punch that smirk right off his face and make him bleed for what he'd done. Him and his creepy twin.

'Fuck you!' He forgot about his fear and his shame at being so exposed and kicked out. Trip was just close enough for his foot to reach but the blond had been expecting something like this and easily caught Mizuki's ankle. He twisted it and Mizuki felt sharp pain travel up his leg. He yelled and tried to pull his leg back but Trip wasn't loosening up on his hold. He continued to twist until Mizuki felt tears running down his cheeks.

'Now look what you've done. You brought unnecessary pain on yourself but I suppose this is nothing compared to what's still to come. You won't break from something like this after all.' Virus pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and Trip let go of his ankle. Mizuki immediately pulled his leg to his chest, drawing away from the two like a frightened animal.

'I think we should begin soon. Toue wants us to get _her _as soon as possible.' Mizuki wondered who they were talking about. He knew about Toue of course and wondered what Morphine had to do with the wealthy man. But who did they have to get? And why were they there, breaking him, if they had to get someone else? Too many confusing questions swirled around inside his head and it was making him dizzy.

'You can go first them. I'll just sit and watch.' Virus moved and sat on the edge of the bed, a little distance from Mizuki's huddled form. The leader of Dry Juice looked at him and missed seeing Trip nod in agreement. The other man moved somewhere out of his line of sight, behind him, but by the time he managed to tear his eyes off Virus and twist around hands were already moving him. He took in a sharp breath when he felt large hands on his legs and hips, moving his body so he was on his back. The cuffs dug into his skin but he ignored it and immediately began struggling against the hold.

'Sigh… This won't do. You can't keep fighting this.' Trip spoke in a resigned tone as if he was admonishing a child and before Mizuki could fully digest his words he felt pain bloom across his jaw. Trip struck him with his fist and the blow was strong enough to still the brunet for a short while. He vaguely heard something that sounded like undressing but that didn't make sense since he was already naked. He willed his eyes to focus and he saw Trip loosen his tie and remove his vest. He saw the man unbuckle his belt and understanding finally dawned on him. He thought of kicking at him again but, as if reading his mind, Trip reached from his legs and brought his whole body closer to him. Mizuki felt himself slide helplessly along the white mattress and Trip was too far in between his legs for a kick to be an option anymore. He tried to wiggle free but the large hands held him fast. There was no escaping this…

'Let me go! Let me the fuck go!' Mizuki continued to demand his release but all it was doing was hurting his throat. No matter how hard he struggled Trip held him down with ease and he got the sense the guy enjoyed watching him twist like a fish on a hook. The two waited patiently for him to realize he was helpless and finally Mizuki's body went still. He bit his quivering lip and felt hot tears run down his cheeks. He'd really tried to keep from giving them the satisfaction of seeing him cry but the hopelessness of his predicament crashed over him with unforgiving force.

'Oh, what's wrong? You were so feisty a second ago…' He refused to indulge Trip and twisted his head into the mattress. 'Well, either way we can't lose any more time.' Trip hands moved to his thighs and opened them up as wide as they would go. Mizuki shut his eyes and bit harder on his lips as he felt his legs open. He didn't want to see what was being done to him. He didn't want the images to haunt him in his nightmares.

His eyelids flew open and his lips snapped apart, only a choked gasp of pain managing to come out. He felt agony so intense it threatened to knock him unconscious. It rushed through him like fire and he couldn't understand where such horrible pain could come from. It took all his concentration but he managed to pinpoint the source in his lower half. He realized there was something foreign inside him, causing the numbing agony which seemed to go through his bones. He felt something warm drip down his ass and thighs and realized it was his own blood.

'It's so tight. You haven't done this with anyone else have you?' He heard Trip's voice from somewhere far away but the words didn't quite register to him. Just as he was beginning to breathe again, Trip moved and the agony washed over him anew. Mizuki's voice finally manifested itself and yells began to tear from his throat unbidden, bouncing off the empty walls and returning right back to him. Trip was there to break him and he didn't hold back. He thrust inside the resisting heat without mercy, using Mizuki's fresh blood as lubricant. The other didn't resist him, in far too great a suffering to even consider moving himself.

With each snap of Trip's hips, Mizuki's screams became less agonising to hear. The pain didn't subside, the opposite actually, but he was beginning to start focusing again. His hands were balled into fists so tightly he felt his nails dig into his palms and draw blood. The force of Trip's movements rocked his whole body and the jarring impact jolted through his frame. Sometime while Trip was fucking him, his tears stopped falling.

'You feel good Mizuki-san. I don't think I'll last much longer at this rate.' Mizuki's stomach turned at the thought of the other enjoying causing him so much pain. He was silently glad his team mates had broken down easily because nothing could be worse than what he was going through. He couldn't even conceive a greater pain. He heard the other man's laboured breathing and he felt bile rise in his throat.

'Just a little more…' Trip pushed harder into him and Mizuki felt his flesh be split apart. The pain was intense but he no longer screamed at the top of his lungs. His throat was in too much pain and besides, this wasn't the first time he'd come into contact with pain. He was the leader of a Ribsteez team and they hadn't reached the top because they shied away from fights. This was like no agony he'd endured due to any beating, and he'd been in hospital a good number of times, but pain was pain and he was able to manage it at least a little.

'Guh!...' Mizuki heard Trip bite back a noise and felt warmth fill up his lower body a second later. It was different from the feeling of his blood spilling… He bit back a yell of pure rage when he understood it was Trip's release which was filling him up. With a wet sound, Trip pulled out of him and Mizuki swallowed a shaky breath. He felt liquid trail out of his entrance and wondered how much of it was blood and how much was cum.

'That was quite a performance Mizuki-san. It was very fun to watch but I'm afraid you can't rest yet. You still have to take care of me first.' Virus toxic sweet voice entered his ears like poison and Mizuki startled. He broke into a cold sweat as he felt the other leave his spot beside his head and move where Trip had been a second ago. He'd forgotten about Virus and where did Trip go? 'Trip, you were too rough on him. He's all bloody now.' Virus didn't seem all that bothered though and Mizuki grit his teeth while he watched the other inspect his entrance with a critical eye. Even after being used like that he still felt embarrassment at the other's looking.

'Sorry. I meant to be more careful but lost myself in the moment once I was inside.' Mizuki heard Trip from somewhere close. He felt the bed dip again and gathered the two had simply swapped positions.

'There's no helping it now. Mizuki-san, I'm going to move you around a bit.' Mizuki didn't know why the other bothered telling him at all. It wasn't like he had any strength to put up a decent fight anymore and it wasn't like it would make a difference. Hands settled on his hips and began twisting him around, forcing him on his knees. Virus was gentler than Trip had been but Mizuki knew that if he stopped being compliant he would change his attitude in an instant. He instinctively feared Virus more than Trip. They were both soulless bastards but there was something about Virus which made Mizuki want to crawl away and hide under a blanket. Mizuki's face was pressed into the mattress and his ass was lifted into air. He should have been mortified but all he managed was a slight touch of shame.

'You look cute like this Mizuki-san.' He wondered if Virus was trying to rile him up but all he managed was to clench his jaw and screw his eyes shut. He heard the other undress and flinched when he heard the clinking of his belt buckle being undone. He braced himself for the same pain to sear him like when Trip entered him without any warning. He felt Virus' hands on his hips and something began pushing inside him but it was far less painful than before. Mizuki felt the tears inside him sting from the pressure but Virus slid inside without any resistance since he was already stretched and now there was semen to act as a better lubricant. He didn't even scream at the intrusion…

'Trip was right, you are tight. I'm glad you're not in as much pain anymore though. I'll be moving then.' Virus waited politely until he finished that sentence before keeping his word. Mizuki felt the power of the thrusts reverberate through his whole body and he was forced to twist his head to the side so he could breathe. His cheek rubbed against the mattress as his frame shook, propelled forwards and pulled backwards by Virus' powerful movements. A not altogether unpleasant heat began running over his skin and Mizuki couldn't understand where it was coming from. He ignored it but the feeling was persistent and he realized it rushed through his when Virus snapped his hips forwards. He shook with self-disgust when he understood what the colour in his cheeks meant. Somehow he was actually enjoying this… His mind twisted in disgust but his body found something pleasant in the act of being violated and he felt fresh tears run down the bridge of his nose.

He felt a hand on his head and fingers pulled on his red hair. The strength of the yank pulled his entire upper frame up and he groaned as sharp pain ran through his scalp. He waited for his hair to be uprooted but it was stronger than that and he was forced to suffer the sting. Virus' movements didn't pause in their assault but Mizuki was looking at the man before him instead. Trip was on his knees in front of him, with his pants handing low around his thighs, and Mizuki noticed he was ready to go again. He eyed the erection fearfully, noticing some red flakes on it and deducing it was his blood.

'Mizuki don't forget about me. I don't have Virus' patience so I can't sit put and only watch.' Virus reached for his hair and replaced Trip's grip. Trip's freed hand moved to his jaw and forced it open. Mizuki tried to twist his head away but the two held him too tightly for his struggles to have any effect.

'Why are you resisting this Mizuki-san? You're body has already accepted us and it's far more honest than you. Look, see?' Mizuki felt Virus' hand wind around his stomach and fingers coiled around his cock. He felt like the blond slapped him across the face. He was hard… He was fucking hard and he wanted to scream at his traitorous body. There was something very wrong with him if he enjoyed this torture…

'Say aaaa. That's it Mizuki.' Mizuki felt Trip's length push past his lips and the realization froze him. 'Also, if you're thinking of doing anything unpleasant, we'll kill your friends. Since they've been brainwashed all we have to do is snap our fingers and they will do the work themselves. Their lives rests in your hands Mr team leader.' Mizuki felt his heart get crushed at the words. He knew Trip was alluding to the reason why they were in their clutches in the first place and the quip had the desired effect. He felt a little part of his heart break and crumble away.

Mizuki didn't resist when Trip pushed the rest of his length inside his mouth, nor when he began fucking it without remorse. He'd had cocks in his mouth before so he knew how to breathe without choking though he'd never been treated so carelessly before. Virus began moving his fingers along his length and Mizuki shut his eyes, trying to ignore the pleasure. He didn't want to admit he was feeling good with those two using him like a whore. He was actually grateful to Trip for occupying his mouth since it muffled some of the sounds which would have given his shame away. He tasted the bitterness of cum on his tongue and the nauseating irony pang of blood. Virus' rhythm increased and that caused Trip to thrust inside his mouth with more urgency. The fingers along his member matched the quickened pace and Mizuki felt like someone was pushing his head down below the surface of a cold ocean. He struggled to swim up and breathe but the cruel hands kept him down and he felt water enter his mouth and lungs. He felt the pain suffocate him but he continued to struggle against it until he couldn't anymore.

He stiffened when he felt heat splash out across his own stomach and chest. Just like that, he'd climaxed and he felt filthy. As if triggering the others' orgasms, Mizuki felt a second spurt of heat fill him to the brim and understood Virus reached his own climax. His heavy breathing was a dead giveaway. Mizuki felt the hold on his hair tighten and wondered how many of the red strands were yanked out in the process. He heard a feral groan and a second later felt bitterness flood his mouth and throat. Since Trip didn't pull out, he was forced to swallow quickly or choke. Mizuki felt his stomach twist violently but he held the bile back. The two released him simultaneously and he tipped over, falling on the mattress like a puppet with its strings cut. His vision deemed as he started at the white ceiling. It seemed to stretch on forever and he thought the white was scarier than the darkness from before. It was so empty…

'That was certainly fun. Thank you for your cooperation Mizuki-san.' He wasn't sure where the two were anymore. He thought he heard the sound of clothes being removed again or perhaps it was the opposite. They'd had their fun with him after all.

'Yeah, thanks. I guess we made the right decision when we took a personal interest in you.' He felt large hands turn him on his back and he willingly rolled over. He guessed the man touching him was Trip though he had nothing to back that guess up. He didn't care which one of them it was…

'You've certainly come a long way but there's still more before you're fully broken. You must understand, if we don't do this properly you'll just wake up again during the procedure and we can't have that. If you keep fighting the brainwashing your mind will simply snap and that's not something either of us want.' Mizuki still couldn't understand how they could sound so caring when they were such demons?

'-said…' He didn't realize he'd spoken until Trip leaned over him, blocking his view of the white ceiling.

'Sorry, we didn't catch that.' Mizuki's eyes drifted to Trip's, pleading for something. Anything to confirm that he was talking to a human and not a complete monster but all he saw were unnaturally cold eyes looking back.

'You said I'll forget this…' Trip glanced at Virus before looking back down at Mizuki.

'We did say that. Don't worry, your memory will be erased once you undergo the procedure. It wouldn't make much sense for us to make you forget while we're trying to break you...' Mizuki feared something like that and knew his expression crumbled with despair. At least he had that to look forwards to. He wanted to fight tooth and bone against those two but the thought of simply forgetting didn't seem all that bad…

'Even though you feel like you broke now, your spirit is still strong. It's quite impressive. You'll have to bear with us but we can promise we'll hurry things along as much as possible.' Virus smiled sweetly at him and Mizuki wondered if in the man's messed up mind he actually thought he was helping him. No…The two didn't care about him. They were interested only in themselves and Mizuki turned his eyes back to the white above. He let his eyelids fall closed and he embraced the black. He craved sleep and prayed for no nightmares. He didn't care where his mind took him as long as it was far away from there. He needed to escape for a little while.

'Mizuki, it's not nap time yet.' He felt a sting across his cheek and his eyes snapped open. His jaw rattled with the impact and realized Trip slapped him awake.

'We're not the only ones who wanted to play with you tonight.' His eyes widened at Virus' words and he began to shake, all thoughts of sleep gone from his mind. 'Hersha.' Mizuki didn't understand whose name the man was calling and blinked when he heard a slithering near him.

'That's right. Welter wants to play too.' The sound of heavy steps, paw like, and a low growl that couldn't possibly come from a human mixed in with the slithering. Mizuki twisted his head from side to side, trying to see what was nearing him and felt like a bold of electricity paralysed his entire frame when his eyes fell on the two giant animals by the side of the bed.

'This is Hersha. She's my Allmate and she is quite eager to give you a try herself.' Virus beckoned the huge black snake over and it slid across the mattress towards Mizuki. When the cold scales touched his skin he found a last reserve of strength and tried to struggle away, ignoring the acute pain pulsing through him from the duo's previous ministrations. Before he could do more than flex his muscles, the snake coiled around his waist and chest, holding him in place with impossible strength. He felt the pressure against his ribs and gasped in pain. 'Easy there Hersha. We don't want to break his bones.' The snake hissed but eased up on its hold and Mizuki greedily gulped down large mouthfuls of oxygen.

'And this is Welter. He's mine and he doesn't like to be left out.' Mizuki craned his neck to look at the black lion growling at him, showing dangerously sharp fangs. He shook in fear as the great cat jumped on the bed and crouched beside him, its tongue licking its lips like it was looking at a tasty meal. 'Same goes for you Welter. You have to play nicely with him.' With another low growl which sounded like a confirmation, the beast lowered its head to Mizuki's cheek and licked over the tear drop tattoo. The coarse tongue was unpleasant to the touch but he couldn't move away since the snake still had him in its clutches.

While the lion's animalistic tongue moved over his throat, making his breath catch, the snake moved its body in such a way that it was rubbing against his member and Mizuki felt warmth go through his thighs. He was too afraid of having his throat ripped out by the lion's fangs which were scraping against his skin to admonish himself for his mindless reactions. He felt something cold slide inside him easily and his lips trembled. The snake pushed its tail in further while Welter moved from throat to chest. Mizuki thought the lion aimed to peel his skin away with its rough touch but there was absolutely nothing he could do. He didn't dare speak for fear he would anger the Allmates and they would turn violent. Mizuki felt a small tongue flick across his cheek and glanced down to see Hersha's reptilian eyes study him as her tongue touched his warm skin. He wondered what she was thinking but didn't have time to pursue the thought further because at that moment the snake moved its tail in and out of him with renewed vigour. The attack was so sudden it caught Mizuki off guard and a noise which sounded eerily close to a moan broke free from his lips. His eyes widened when he realized what he'd done and he bit on the inside of his cheek until it bled.

'Oh my, it looks like Hersha and Welter are having a great time with you.'

'Hm, and it looks like you're having a good time with them too Mizuki.' He didn't have to glance at Trip to see the mocking smile. Anger swelled inside him and he reached out to it. Wasn't he humiliated enough?! He didn't need Trip and Virus to add their taunts to the mix!

'Fuck you!...' Mizuki wished he sounded more authorities but it was difficult under the circumstances. There was a pause above him and he thought Trip was going to hit him again but the two laughed instead.

'You really are a hard one to break Mizuki-san.' He felt more than saw the two sit up from the bed but he couldn't concentrate on them, not while their Allmates were having their merry way with him.

'Well, I suppose we'll leave you to Welter and Hersha for the time being. I'm feeling quite hungry after our time together, if I'm being honest.' Mizuki's anger paled in the face of his fear. They weren't seriously going to leave him alone with the two beasts, were they? He wanted to beg them to change their mind but the tattered remains of his pride refused to let the words come out.

'I could do with a bite myself. This goes without saying but you have to be careful with him in our absence, understand Hersha?' The snake hissed before plunging its tail back inside him and forcing a groan out of Mizuki.

'Same goes for you Welter.' The lion growled as its tongue rubbed over one of Mizuki's nipples, the pain of the rough touch making him twitch.

'See you in a little while then. Have fun you three.' Mizuki opened his mouth to call them back but he couldn't. He simply couldn't resort to begging them for anything even if the alternative filled him with more dread than he'd ever felt in his life. He heard the door open and close and another little bit of his heart broke away…

* * *

**This story only had two chapters so next one is the last one. I hope you enjoyed reading it so far and please let me know if that was (or was not) the case! XD **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M/M, Rape **

**A very warm Thank You to those who left a review already and I hope you like this chapter too since it is the last. Honestly, Mizuki needs more love (and not from me since i clearly am not very nice to the poor chap...) Well, ENJOY! XD **

_**2**_

Water trickled down his curled up body. He should have been cold and perhaps he was but he didn't notice. They hadn't bothered to dry him off. His hands were completely numb at this point, the cuffs still holding them behind his back. He slowly blinked but nothing changed. Weather he closed his eyes or opened them, he was still surrounded by complete darkness. That was fine though. If the lights were off it meant he didn't have to see that lonely white and it also meant he was alone. Every second that passed by, he dread hearing the sound of the door groaning open and be blinded by the sudden illumination of the room. He dreaded it because he knew what was coming and there was little left of his heart to chip away at.

Mizuki wondered how long he'd been locked up in that room. It could have been hours or days. It could have been years for all he knew. He'd been denied sleep and food and since he was still alive he guessed it couldn't be that long but it felt endless. He tried to remember something happy from his past which would give him some solace but he couldn't quite recall the faces of his friends. All he could remember of Aoba was that he had blue hair but every time he tried to focus on his features they became distorted and drifted away like smoke through his fingers. The same thing happened with Koujaku and even Oscar. He knew now, somehow, that his Allmate was no more. He couldn't even muster enough energy to feel sadness at the thought and only sighed in defeat. He found himself being jealous of Oscar. He'd always been a fighter, ever since he was a young boy, but this war he was willing to forfeit. He'd never, in his wildest dreams, thought that a situation would arrive where he would yearn for death as a way of escape. It went against every conviction he had. It went against his very character but he couldn't lie to himself any longer. He wanted this to end…

He hadn't seen Virus and Trip since _that _time. Was it night or day? How much time passed since then? Mizuki didn't dwell on those questions because he knew he couldn't answer them. A shudder travelled up his spine as the memory of them raping him entered unbidden in his mind. Even his fear had dulled down and it was more a reflex rather than him actually feeling repulsion at the thought. After they left him to their Allmates, slowly he'd begun to break. The lion and snake still scared him most of all and since then they'd paid him a few more visits. Each time, no matter how exhausted and drained he was, he felt fear flare up inside his breast. Each time he thought he was numb enough not to feel anything he would feel the cold terror and despair would worm inside his mind, planting its foul seed there so it could grow and mature until it threatened to consume his soul.

This was the first time the lights were off since he'd first been brought to the spotless room. He hadn't been allowed any rest. Sometimes two of them came in, other times it was three but it was always more than one. He recognised the Morphine tattoo on their necks and abandoned all hope of talking to them when he saw the lifeless, dumb eyes. They fucked him like machines. Even if they felt something they didn't show it with the exception of slightly more laboured breathing. Mizuki lost count of how many took their turn with him. At some point he'd stop resisting altogether and just laid there until they finished. His consciousness kept flickering in and out but he was always aware of the dull sensations. He could recall the exact moment the last of the fight went out of him.

Two Morphine guys just finished with him and left. He listened to the sound of the door close and waited for the lights to turn off. When they didn't happen he knew another pair was coming for him and waited until he heard the door open. They didn't say anything, they never did, as they walked to his bed. The once white mattress was stained with blood and semen. Mizuki felt hands on him, opening his legs and moving his body in whatever position they wanted. Usually they stuck with the classics. They either had him on his back or on his knees but those two had a different idea apparently. Mizuki frowned when he was manhandled on his side, one hand holding his leg up so it hooked over the man's shoulder. The break from the norm made Mizuki take an interest in the two. He glanced at the man holding his leg and felt emotions he thought were cleansed from his system.

The guy's back hoodie wasn't covering his head and he could see the face clearly. He recognised him instantly, even with the dead look on his face. The man was one of his Dry Juice members. He was one of the first to join his team and they'd been together almost since the beginning. Mizuki trusted this man with his life! Relief swept through him at seeing one of his oldest friends and he smiled shakily at him but the gesture froze on his chapped lips. He heard the haunting sound of a belt being unbuckled and then felt the all too familiar pain of being suddenly split open. Mizuki screamed, something he though he couldn't do anymore, and tears clouded his vision. He begged for the man to stop and called his name over and over but his words fell on deaf ears. The man he would have readily entrusted with his life was violating him. Mizuki knew it wasn't his fault but the pain of it didn't ease despite that. With each violent thrust it was like the man was physically bringing a sledgehammer down on his fragile heart and pulverising it.

When he was done, the other one took his place. That's how it usually went. While one fucked him the other patiently waited his turn. If he was being taken on his knees sometimes they would use his mouth too. Mizuki barely had time to blink away the tears before he felt the other man push inside his body. The Dry Juice member looked impassively at him as he groaned with every rock of his frame. He stopped calling to him because he knew the other wouldn't answer. Mizuki's eyes fell to his old friend's neck and the Morphine tag flashed across his eyes. He hated the sight of that corrupt drawing replacing his art. Soon that same winged heart would be traced into the skin of his own neck and he shook his head, silently fighting against the inevitable. Before seeing a member of his disbanded team he hadn't realized just how complete this brainwashing business was. He'd seen people who had been Spirited Away before but he didn't think it possible that his guys, guys he knew to be strong and full of vivacity, would turn out so hollow. Now he knew better and it was a despairing realization.

After that he'd encountered other Dry Juice ex-members, all with their new Morphine brand inked into their skin, but he never called out to any of them. He couldn't bear the sight of their vacant eyes as he begged them to stop. They hadn't just stolen his friends' minds. They'd taken their very souls and their wills. He supposed that was exactly what they were after. They wanted a mindless unit who would follow any orders without question. They took living people and turned them into the walking dead. Mizuki wondered what would happen to him once he became one of those walking corpses. Would he still think? Would he still feel? How long before someone would set him free from the prison of his own body? Dark thoughts continued to whisper promises of escape seductively and he didn't try to push them away. He even took some comfort in the thought that one day, one way or another, when it would all end. Weather he was brainwashed or not, one day he would go to sleep and be free.

He hadn't noticed when two new members approached his bed and only blinked when he felt arms lift him to his feet. He couldn't stand properly and they mostly dragged him across the floor. He didn't know where they were talking him and he didn't care. He drifted away for what felt like a second but the next thing he knew he was being lifted into a bathtub. His body was submerged in warm water and his immediate response was to fight. He thought they were trying to drown him but the hands held him and began to wash him. He stilled when he realized as much and let them do what they wanted. There was nothing caring or considerate about their touches. They were just another two walking dead following orders and they washed his hair and body with all the care of washing a dirty rag. Fingers dug inside his ass and washed down there too. Mizuki was glad. He knew the stains on his soul could never be washed that easily but at least his body was a little better.

And now he was back in the room, back on the bed. He noticed the mattress had been replaced with a clean one too. He wondered how long it was going to be dark and closed his eyes, a soft sigh drifting past his open lips. He felt fatigue in every inch of his battered and bruised body. Scratches branded his chest and back, mostly caused by that ferocious lion, and bite marks stood out on his dark skin. He probably looked pathetic. Mizuki wanted to go to sleep. He welcomed the ether of unconsciousness and felt his mind drift away.

'Mizuki, what did we say about napping?' Mizuki had been too exhausted to register the lights turning back on or hear the sound of the door opening. He didn't hear the two sets of footsteps approach either and blinked slowly when Trip's admonishing voice reached him. He felt fear somewhere in the further recesses of his mind but it wasn't enough to have any impact on him. He glanced up at the men and blinked away the sleep, calmly waiting for them to give an order.

'It's been a while Mizuki-san. I hope you had fun in our absence.' Virus' fake smile actually brought warmth to Mizuki's dulled mind. Seeing any sort of expression other than the brainwashed display on the Morphine members' faces was a blessing. 'Can you sit up for us?' Mizuki furrowed his brows but after a moment's hesitation began slowly sitting on his knees. It was difficult with his hands bound but eventually he managed it. This was the first time any of them asked him to do something and he didn't want to disappoint. He was afraid that if he did something wrong they would leave and they would take their smiles with them. He didn't care if it was a crocodile's smile, he needed to see emotions.

'You came a long way Mizuki. I didn't think you would be so compliant this soon.' Virus sat in front of him while Trip talked. He looked into the blond's eyes and marvelled at the brightness of his eyes. They almost looked unnatural…

'It's to be expected. We had to break you quickly so we didn't give you time to put up a fight. You did great Mizuki-san. I heard the Morphine members were very satisfied.' Virus ran a finger along Mizuki's jaw, the gentle touch sending pleasant tremors along his spine. The fingertips moved to trace his bottom lip and Mizuki willingly opened his lips for Virus, letting the finger slip inside. He immediately began twisting his tongue around the digit hungrily, moaning when a second finger entered his mouth and began playing with his tongue. 'What a wonderful welcome.'

'The rest of you looks to be as eager to welcome us as your mouth.' Mizuki's eyes closed as another noise of pleasure tore out of his throat when Trip ran his hand along his sides. His other hand moved to his ass and a finger easily pushed inside him. He accepted the intrusion without any hint of resistance and Trip whistled. 'You feel just as hot in here as before.' Mizuki didn't so much as blush at the lewd things Trip was saying.

'You've been a very good boy Mizuki-san and your behaviour has been exemplary. I think you deserve a reward, right Trip?'

'Right. It was fun while it lasted but it's time for your promised reward.' Trip pushed in another two fingers simultaneously and Mizuki rolled his eyes back but didn't pull away. Virus pulled his hand out of his mouth and Mizuki was free to moan as much as he wanted without anything muffling his hoarse voice.

'Just one last test before the procedure. I don't think you'll be needing those anymore.' Mizuki's head pressed into Virus' chest and he inhaled the man's sweet scent. He felt hands run along his arms and heard a clicking sound. Suddenly his hands fell by his side and he would have fallen on his face at the unexpected release had Virus not offered his support. He moved his arms gingerly feeling pain ripple through his nerves at the sudden blood rush. Virus reached for one of his hands and brought it to his face, inspecting the dark circle around his wrist. He looked at Mizuki as he kissed the bruise and suddenly sunk his teeth into the damaged flesh. The shocking pain made Mizuki groan but he still didn't pull away.

'You liked that.' It wasn't a question. Trip's statement rang through Mizuki's foggy brain and he knew he should care but he forgot about it when a hand moved to touch his hardening member. 'See? There was defiantly a response here.' Trip rested his chin on Mizuki's shoulder and delved his tongue inside his ear. The wet muscle traced the curves of it and Mizuki felt colour rise to his cheeks. It wasn't because of embarrassment but rather because he was getting aroused.

'So far you're passing this test with flying colour but we can't do all the work for you this time. You're going to have to show us just how much you've learned in the past few days and if we're happy with you then you can have your reward. It's quite simple really.' Virus pulled his body away from Mizuki's and his hands fell into the mattress. The sudden pressure on his bruised wrists nearly made Mizuki's arms lose all their strength. They shook with his weight but supported him.

'Virus is right. Let's see how much you've learned during your stay here.' Trip moved away from him as well and Mizuki glanced from one to the other like a lost child. He swallowed audibly, trying to think but the fog didn't let him concentrate. He knew what they wanted from him and he didn't dare displease them. At least their Allmates didn't seem to be around and he was incredibly grateful for that small mercy.

He turned to Trip, sucking in an uncertain breath, and crawled towards the sited man. He was leaning back on his elbows with his legs idly open in front of him. Mizuki didn't look Trip in the eye as he lowered himself to his belt buckle and began undoing it with shaking fingers. He heard Trip smirk but there was no meanness in the sound, just typical psychotic humour. He pulled the trousers down Trip's thighs, helped by the other, and eyed the freed erection. He remembered having that full length inside his mouth before and couldn't understand how it was possible for it to fit. Mizuki stuck his tongue out and cautiously pressed it to the head of the man's cock, feeling the heat of it. He'd done this before but it was difficult to remember those times due to the fog. He hoped it was like riding a bicycle and he gave himself over to his instincts, all the time careful not to do something which might cause him to fail the test. He covered the head with his lips and licked along the underside of the length as he lowered his head. He was barely half way through and he felt his mouth was stretched too wide. He shut his eyes and ignored his own discomfort, moving lower until his nose was pressed against Trip's skin.

He paused for a second, feeling the uncomfortable sensation of having his jaw open so wide for such a prolonged amount of time, but began bobbing his head once he grew a little accustomed to it. He sucked the length, using his saliva to make the sliding along his tongue easier. He was careful not to touch the sensitive flesh with his teeth and didn't even blink when he tasted the bitter flavour of Trip's pre-cum. The knowledge that he was doing a good job gave him wings and he moved his head faster, concentrating on running his tongue across all the parts which seemed to get a reaction out of the blond. He glanced up though thick eyelashes to see Trip looking back at him, a strained expression on his face. He could tell it was only a matter of seconds now before he would bring the other to the edge but Trip pressed his pam to his forehead and pushed him up. He let the member slide out of his mouth and frowned at Trip, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

'I can tell you've done that before but it wouldn't be fun if we ended things there. If you want to get a passing grade from me you'll have to get a little more creative.' Mizuki licked his lips, still tasting the bitter flavour of the smiling man before him. He let his eyes travel along Trip's body before he looked back into his patient eyes. He swallowed again before setting his mind on a course of action.

Mizuki moved towards Trip again, straddling his hips. He felt the heat radiate from the other body and it calmed him down. He knew he was sufficiently prepared and didn't hesitate before leading Trip's cock to his entrance. He slowly lowered himself down, the length slipping inside with obscene ease. Mizuki gasped as the sex pressed against his walls and the pressure of it was exquisite. He bit on his lower lip, his eyes shut in concentration, as he felt the whole thing fill him up. His chest fell and rose with each heavy breath and he rested his sweaty palms on Trip's abdomen. The other was still wearing his clothes and Mizuki felt irritated that he wouldn't get to feel the other's flesh pulse under his fingertips. He began to act without any incentive, using the power of his legs to move his body and practically fuck himself on Trip's cock. Noises which he'd held back before left his lips and he didn't care if he sounded like the most deprived slut. He felt pleasure ignite his nervous system and wash away any remaining traces of previously felt pain.

Hands settled on his hips and they pushed him down lower and moved him along faster. Mizuki threw his head back in ecstasy as he felt things spiral out of his control. His fingers curled and clawed at Trip's clothes but before he could unconsciously damage them he felt a grip on his wrists. The hold was powerful and he groaned as the bruises were aggravated but the pain only mixed with the pleasure and made him moan louder. The hand on his hip moved to grasp his ass and Mizuki felt a think trail of saliva fall down his chin. Everything inside and out was incredibly sensitive though he couldn't understand why considering the numerous times he'd been fucked.

'What a beautiful sight Mizuki-san. I have to say, I'm feeling a little jealous you chose Trip instead of me. I hope you won't mind if I join in too.' Mizuki hummed in approval and he heard Virus chuckle softly.

'There's plenty of space for you too. Mizuki is being very welcoming.' Trip pressed two fingers inside him, along with his member, and Mizuki felt like he would be broken to pieces. Good, he wanted that. He wanted to break.

'I can see that. In that case, don't mind if I do.' Trip pulled his fingers away and returned his hand back to Mizuki's angular hip. He felt Virus place his hands above Trip's and something began pressing inside him along Trip's erection. It was large and it stretched him like nothing ever had before. Mizuki felt the breath get knocked out of his lungs and he gasped for more but it simple wouldn't come. Trip gripped harder at his wrists and the agony made his eyes sting. He had no more tears to shed but his vision blurred and danced before him anyway.

'Can you feel that Mizuki? Both Virus and I are inside you.' Trip licked along his circular bruises and Mizuki nodded that he understood. Virus was pressing against his back, his breath searing his nape. He didn't think it possible for a body to withstand so much but apparently he'd underestimated his own resilience. He'd been wrong about a great many things it seemed…

'You feel great Mizuki-san. I'm very glad we took a personal interest in you. Trip and I don't usually get involved in the breaking down of new Morphine members but you caught our eye. Lucky us.' Virus left a surprisingly tender kiss on the area connecting Mizuki's neck to his shoulder and it seemed to be the signal for them to start moving.

Mizuki felt like a puppet in the hands of his masters. It was like the two were directing his movements by pulling on invisible strings and he was happy to go along. Every time they moved, they moved together and the pressure against his insides was greater than Mizuki could have ever dreamed possible. They triggered switched inside him he didn't even know existed and pounded into his prostrate with a determination to break him down. His neglected erection rubbed against Trip when they rocked his body forwards and he wished the other would let go of his wrists so he could touch himself. Even without that he was reaching his climax with breakneck speed. He felt Trip move below him and their chests met when Trip rose to press his lips against his eager ones. The tongue pushed and bullied its way inside his mouth and immediately ceased control of his docile verbal muscle. Virus' fingers were pulling on his hair and he relished the sting. Trip pulled his tongue out of his mouth and licked the tear drop tattoo bellow his left eye. The action triggered something inside his mind but it was gone too quickly for him to figure out what it was. He decided it wasn't important.

Virus kisses along the back of his neck and bit the corner of his Dry Juice emblem. He felt the incisors sink into his skin and warm blood travelled down his throat. Trip lapped at it, moving his tongue from his collarbone to his Adam's apple and locking his lips on the bobbing piece of flesh. A moment later Trip moved away and traced his tongue to the other side of his tattoo only to make him bleed as well. The two sucked on the wounds inflicted by them like leaches and Mizuki shuddered with pleasure. His senses seemed to go on overload and he opened his mouth to yell out a warning but he never got the chance. His climax hit him with such a devastating force it made him see stars. He felt the other continue to rut inside him until he was filled with a warm substance. He felt their hot breaths on his neck and when they pulled out of him he groaned at the loss. The warm substance began leaking out but Mizuki wasn't troubled by it. He heard someone clap slowly once, twice, three times.

'Bravo Mizuki-san. You get an A plus from me.' Mizuki felt himself being lifted off Trip and his back pressed into the mattress. They were being gentle with him. He was grateful to them for it. He tried to open his eyes but they barely flickered and he couldn't get his sight to focus on anything.

'Me too. You did a great job satisfying me Mizuki. Congratulations on your success.' Mizuki felt a spark of indignation at Trip's words but it was tiny and insignificant. He didn't see a reason why he should hold on to anger now.

'Now you can get your reward. Go to sleep and when you'll wake up all your pain will be forgotten. You'll be joining your dear friends from Dry Juice again, though this time you'll be part of Morphine.' Virus rubbed soothing circles along the tattoo on his neck. Mizuki knew it would be erased by the time he woke up again. 'You'll once more be part of the strongest Rib team, just like you wanted.' Mizuki felt a pang of regret and shame at that. He wasn't sure why the thought filled him with shame and he was too exhausted to bother searching his memory.

'It's a bit early but, welcome to our team.' Trip's voice was so far away. Mizuki struggled to keep his eyelids from falling shut but it was impossible. He knew that once he fell asleep he would never be the same again. He probably should have cared about that and struggled harder but the dark was so inviting… He let his eyes close.

Before he lost consciousness one final tear squeezed out and gingerly fell down the tattoo on his cheek….

* * *

**Well, at least we know he wakes up in the hospital later and feels better... I'm going to assume he forgot all about his time with Morphine and he can start fresh. Yep, I'm giving him a happy ending XD **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
